gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type
The RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (aka Rezel) is a mass produced commander's variant of the transformable RGZ-95 ReZEL mobile suit. It is featured in the light-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. One of these units is piloted by Norm Basilicock. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ReZEL is a Londo Bell mobile suit that is another attempt to mass-produce the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, after the deemed failure of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ based on an evaluation of its overall combat performance and production costs. The ReZEL uses the basic frame of the RGM-89 Jegan and features a transformation system similar to the MSA-005 Methuss and the MSZ-008 ZII instead of the Back Weapons System (BWS) used on the Re-GZ. In UC 0096, the ReZEL is primarily deployed in space, thus it is currently unknown if the mobile suit is capable of atmospheric flight or orbital re-entry like the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. The ReZEL features an new operating system (OS) for ease of operation and control. The operating system features a limiter that comes into operation to lower the performance of the ReZEL so that the mobile suit can be handled without difficulty by rookie pilots; however, more experienced pilots can deactivate the operating system to execute more complex maneuvers with the ReZEL. The commander variant of the ReZEL, the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type, is specialized with re-adjusted performance specifications for more experienced pilots and unit commanders. Although the ReZEL Commander Type has better overall performance, there are only minor cosmetic differences between the normal ReZEL and the Commander Type. The most notable of these differences is a set of wing binders mounted on the back of the ReZEL Commander Type inspired by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Moreover, the normal ReZEL features distinct red lights on its frame where the Commander Type features green lights instead. The commander variant of the ReZEL is generally equipped with a mega beam launcher, beam rifle, and shield. There are minor cosmetic differences between the standard ReZEL unit and the Commander Type, most notable of which is a set of wing binders mounted on the back inspired by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*2-Barrel Grenade Launcher :The ReZEL mounts a two-barrelled grenade launcher on the unit's right forearm and is used for mid-ranged combat. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The ReZEL is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the recharge racks located in the unit's left forearm. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The ReZEL's beam rifle is powered by a rechargeable energy cap, if the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the ReZEL's shield. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :The mega beam launcher is a beam weapon with greater firepower than the standard beam rifle. When the situation calls for the need of heavier firepower, the ReZEL can be equipped with the mega beam launcher rather than the standard beam rifle. The mega beam launcher was originally tested on the RX-78-4 Gundam G04. ;*Shield :The ReZEL's shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores spare energy caps and a beam gun. The shield also doubles as the unit's lower front section in waverider mode. Moreover, the ReZEL's shield is notably smaller than the Jegan's shield. :;*Beam Gun ::The ReZEL's beam gun is mounted on the unit's shield and is used for ranged combat. History In the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, ReZEL units were seen engaging the NZ-666 Kshatriya in the space colony Industrial 7. One ReZEL Commander type unit was destroyed in the ensuing battle, including other Jegan and ReZEL mobile suits. Another ReZEL Commander type is deployed by the Nahel Argama during Full Frontal's attack on the Nahel Argama, and is later seen engaging the MSN-06S Sinanju but is ultimately destroyed by the Sinanju. Variants ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser A-Unit) ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) Picture Gallery rgz-95cnovel.jpg|(Novel version) RGZ-95C ReZEL (Commander Type).jpg|RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type MS Girl Rgz-95c-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type File:Rgz-95c-hguc.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type Notes #The model number '"RGZ"' stands for R'efined '''G'undam 'Z'eta, while the name '"ReZEL"'' stands for '''Re-'''fined '''Ze'ta-gundam Escort 'L'eader. References RGZ-95C - ReZEL CT - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type - Technical Detail/Design RGZ-95-C - ReZEL - CT - WeaponsTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type on MAHQ.net *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:RGZ-95C_リゼル